When He's Go
by Apria Ling
Summary: Perasaan takut terus mengungkung jiwa lemah ini.


" _Hei Chara, ada ingin kamu bicarakan?"_

" _Selamat tinggal..."_

" _Pap... Papyrus..."_

* * *

Undertale © Toby Fox

When He's Go © Apria Ling

.

.

.

"Sans, aku mau pergi!" Adikku berteriak memanggil.

Aku mengangkat kepala dari buku, "Pergi kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan bersama si Manusia."

Terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Adikku mendekatiku, menatap cemas.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurn ke posisi duduk menghadapnya, menunduk.

Perasaan apa ini? Terasa sesak dan begitu sakit. seperti ada sesutu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi. Tapi, apa? Apa yang kukhawatirkan? Apa yang membuatku merasa enggan membiarkan Adikku pergi bersama Anak itu, manusia yang jatuh ke Underground?

Ah, menyebalkan...

"Sans..." suara Adikku menyadarkanku.

Tersentak.

"Sans, ada apa?" dia bertanya heran.

"Heh," kuangkat kepala, sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, "Tidak ada, Pap. Pergilah, dan hati-hati..."

Adikku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pamit, berjalan ke pintu rumah.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dari balik sofa yang kududuki, menahan rasa sesak itu. Ada apa denganku? Senyuman yang kuberikan terasa itu senyuman palsu. Kata "hati-hati" tadi terdengar ada nada cemas. Perasaan apa ini?

Apa yang kutakutkan?

Begitu Adikku keluar dari pintu rumah, aku langsung bangkit dari sofa. Melupakan buku yang mulai memasuki bagian seru, melupakan kemalasanku yang biasanya membuatku memilih tidur-tiduran, melupakan semua kebiasaanku. Satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku, satu hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Memastikan Adikku baik-baik saja di luar sana.

.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali, Manusia, nyeh yeh yeh..." Adikku terkekeh.

Anak itu tersenyum,

Tapi senyuman terlihat licik di mataku.

Aku memandang mereka dari kejauhan, menghela napas samar.

Anak itu memang dekat dengan Adikku, sangat akrab dengan Adikku, asyik bermain dengan Adikku, tapi... aku selalu merasa ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, ada sesuatu buruk padanya, ada sesuatu yang selalu kutakutkan selama ini. Tapi, apa? Apa sesuatu itu? Apa perasaan ganjil itu?

Terus bertanya-tanya.

Adikku dan Anak itu masih berjalan menyelusuri hutan Snowdin, aku masih mengikuti mereka perlahan.

Menguntit adalah hal sangat membosankan dan melelahkan, apalagi jika yang diuntit adalah orang yang biasanya bisa hiperaktif. Tapi, entah kekuatan apa yang memaksaku untuk terus bergerak dan mengamati.

Anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Adikku menoleh saat tangannya ditarik.

Aku langsung terduduk seraya meremas dada.

"Papyrus..." Anak itu berjalan, berhadapan dengan Adikku.

Dadaku terasa menusuk, sakit sekali. Ada apa dengan dada ini? Kenapa terasa sangat sakit? Aku meringis, berusaha berdiri tegap, berjalan tertatih bersembunyi balik semak, meneruskan penguntitan.

"Hei Chara, ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Adikku bertanya.

Senyuman licik dan pisau tajam sebagai jawaban.

Mataku langsung membulat. Apa itu tadi? Pisau? Buat apa pisau itu? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Kenapa dia tersenyum licik? Apa maksud dari senyuman itu? Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Selamat tinggal..."

Pisau berayun.

STAB!

Leher terpotong.

SRUT...

Mata merah Anak itu memandang debu yang bertebaran, lalu pergi.

Syal merah tergeletak.

Mematung.

Nyatakah ini? Benarkah yang kuliaht tadi? Adikku dibunuh, meninggalkan syal merah kesayangannya dan debu tubuhnya, itu nyatakah? Anak itu memandang debu itu dengan senyuman, membawa pergi pisau yang berdarah, benarkah itu? Ini hanya mimpi buruk yang sering mengganggu tidur atau kejadian nyata kulihat dengan mataku sendiri?

Tolong, sadarkan aku.

Kaki bergerak mendekati syal merah. Tubuh begitu lemas. Mata menatap kosong syal merah. Tangan gemetaran mencoba meraihnya. Dada kembali terasa menusuk, kini lebih keras dan lebih sakit.

Kumohon... bangunkan aku.

"Pap... Papyrus..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tolong, kumohon...

Adikku, kau bercanda, kan?

Kembalilah...

"PAPYRUS!" teriakan memenuhi hutan.

Air mata menetes, mengalir membasahi syal. Senggukan. Membenamkan wajah ke syal, menangis lebih keras.

Semua kenangan, semua kelucuan, semua suara kerasnya, memenuhi pikiranku. Ketika Adikku membangunkanku, ketika Adikku memasak spagetti, ketika Adikku menyeretku ke pos, ketika Adikku menyuruh mengambil kaos kakiku, ketika Adikku berceloteh tentang robo suka bernyanyi, ketika Adikku mengluh wanita ikan komandan Royal Guard,

Ketika Adikku meminta izin berjalan dengan Anak itu.

Semua sangat menyakitkan.

Menangis memanggil namanya, berharap dia kembali.

Harapan kosong hanya menambah rasa sakit itu.

Aku berdiri, melilitkan syal ke leher, berjalan pelan.

Anak itu harus menerima waktu buruk karena sudah membunuh Adikku. Anak itu harus dibalas, menerima kebencian yang memenuhi pikiranku. Anak itu harus merasakan seberapa fatalnya dia melakukan perbuatan naif itu.

Anak itu seharusnya terbakar di neraka.

.

 _DUAR!_

 _DUAR!_

 _STAB!_

.

"AAAAGHH!"

Aku terbangun, terduduk, dengan mata kiri bercahaya biru.

Sakit di dada masih terasa berdenyut. Napasku tersengal sesak. Kepalaku masih pusing, terasa terguncang. Kutatap kedua tanganku, lalu menutup mata dengan tangan, menenangkan diri.

Mimpi.

Ya, itu hanya mimpi buruk kesekian kalinya mengganggu tidurku.

Tapi, tadi itu, terasa nyata.

Begitu nyata.

Suara pintu terbuka.

Aku menoleh.

Anak kecil menatapku takut, berpikir apa langsung masuk, atau menunggu izinku. Aku menatap lima menit, lalu melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya masuk. Anak kecil tersenyum senang, menarik Adikku yang ternyata bersama Anak kecil dari tadi. Aku bergeser, memberi tempat.

"Sans, apa tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Adikku.

Aku menjawab dengan menepuk kasur.

Kami berkumpul,

Tidur bersama.

Aku memandang lama Adikku yang tertidur, memeluknya erat, memandang lelah Anak kecil yang tertidur disamping Adikku. Kuharap aku tak bermimpi itu lagi.

Perasaan takut mengungkungku.

Membuatku hampir gila.

Membuatku berpikir,

Anak kecil adalah Anak itu.

Trauma ini ingin kuhilangkan, tapi bagaimana?

Perasaan takut terus mengungkung jiwa lemah ini.

.

 _END_

* * *

 **Baper? Jangan harap. Saya saja heran bagaimana bisa membuat** _ **fanfic**_ **ini dalam keadaan mengantuk dan pengen terkapar di atas kasur.**

 **Inspirasi dari lagu Undertale** _ **"Don't Go"**_ **yang bikin saya menangis terhura-hura mendengar lagu dan melihat video kulipnya.**

 **Mohon** _ **comment**_ **nya karena saya merasa sedih banget jika tidak ada** _ **comment**_ **.**


End file.
